Not one to kiss and tell The Future
by ImogenXx
Summary: 3rd part of Not One To Kiss And Tell, not necessary to have read the others but could help. ZAch proposing, the wedding, a brief look into the future for all of them. Liz Jonas and Grant are now in the series!


**Part 3!**

**I haven't used Liz in the past stories and I'm gonna start now- she's CIA!**

**Nor have I used Grant but he is in this**

**I had to use the IM but it didn't really fit with this story so it's just a random bit at the beginning!**

**Link to all dresses, hair styles and Zach's outfit on my profile!**

**Chameleon logged on: Cammie**

**Londongal logged on: Bex**

**Boyexpert logged on: Macey**

**Smirks-a-lot logged on: Zach**

**Muscles logged on: Grant**

**Chameleon: **Hey guys!

**All: **Hey!

**Smirks-a-lot: **Well, this is weird…

**Londongal: **How so?

**Chameleon: **He means him sitting next to me but talking to me on this. You know Zach u cud log off and we cud both use mine.

**Smirks-a-lot logged off.**

**Boyexpert: ***Gag*

**Muscles logged off**

**Boyexpert: ***Gag* x2

**Londongal: **Whatever Mace, I gotta go.

**Chameleon: **See ya later!

**Boyexpert: **Bye Bex!

**Londongal logged off**

**Chameleon: **Zach and I have a work thing sorry Mace, it's urgent. TTYL?

**Boyexpert: **Yeah, sure. Bye guys!

**Chameleon: **Later Mace

Later McHenry

**Boyexpert: **Zachary.

**Chameleon logged off**

**Boyexpert logged off**

Cammie POV

5 years ago Zach kissed me when we were walking home, we were 16 and constantly (according to Macey) flirting with each other. The next day I had to face a lot of questions. Today is our 5th anniversary, today is the day Zach proposed to me.

We sat on the roof of our house that we bought 2 years ago, with the help of our parents, when I had joined the CIA, not that anyone but Zach knew I had. Actually, we had both been keeping our job a secret from one another until the director called us both to his office to give us a mission. We were all surprised when we got there, the Director for a different reason to Zach and I, but still, all surprised. So we were sitting on the roof eating, Zach cooks not me- I inherited my mother's skills-, when Zach gets down on one knee, looks me in the eye and says-

"Cameron Morgan, I have never loved anyone as much as I love you and I want to be your husband." He took a deep breath and I was smiling like an idiot. "Will you marry me?" I nodded not trusting myself to speak. He slipped the ring on my finger and spun me around. At that moment my phone went off. I looked at the ID it read –_Lizzy- _I smiled not wanting to wait to tell her my news. I met her on my first day at the CIA. She's in research. We were newbies together, I introduced her to Macey and Bex. Macey had gone into modelling and Bex owned a gym with Grant, they've been together for 2 years now. Macey's last boyfriend broke her heart a couple of months ago and has decided she has no need for men. Everyone was doing great really.

"Hey Lizzy!" I practically screamed down the phone.

"Someone sounds excited, does this have anything to do with Zach spinning you around on the roof?"

"How do you know that?" I asked slightly alarmed, does she have bugs on me?

"Look down." I did and there was Liz standing with Jonas, I wondered if he had finally asked her out.

"Yeah it does. He asked me to marry him!"

"Oh my gosh Cammie, congratulations! I'm so happy for you two; you're perfect for each other." I bit on my lip trying to stop myself grinning like an idiot.

"Thanks Liz! I'll be down in a minute." I hung up and turned to Zach. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. It lasted 2.57 minutes and then I broke it off to let Liz in.

~~Telling Bex~~

I walked into the coffee shop and straight away saw Bex in the corner with a latte for her and hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows for me. I was smiling as I walked over and Bex looked at me funny.

I picked up my drink with my left hand purposefully showing her the ring. It was 20 carat gold with a blue diamond on it. Bex's eyes looked as if they were gonna come out of their sockets when she saw it. I chuckled.

"Yes Bex?" I asked innocently.

"Bloody hell Cam, when did he ask?" She looked at the ring in awe.

"Last night, we were on the roof eating when he got down on one knee and told me he loved me more than anyone ever before and asked me to marry him."

Bex squealed and hugged me. "Who's your maid of honour?" She asked becoming serious.

"Well…" I paused for dramatic effect. "I was hoping it would be you."

"Yes, yes, yes! Of course I will Cam. Now, you have a lot of planning to do with Zachary, so, what themes were you thinking about?"

~~Telling Macey~~

I sat front row at one of Macey's shows clapping her and letting her see the ring. As soon as she did her smile got considerably bigger as she strutted up and down the catwalk.

Backstage Macey screamed when she saw me.

"Oh my gosh Cam. I'm so happy for you! I assume Bex is going to be the maid of honour which means I get to be head bridesmaid." Macey stated.

"You mean you get to go before the other bridesmaid?" I asked, Macey nodded.

"Right, let's think colours." Macey rubbed her hands together.

"Oh boy." I muttered as she began talking.

~~Asking Joe~~

Joseph Solomon or Uncle Joe, was my dad's best friend and I wanted him to be the one to give me away. I walked into his classroom during the first break and told him Zach asked me to marry him.

"I was hoping that you would be the one to give me away, since my dad isn't here and everything." Joe's face lit up.

"It would be my pleasure Cameron." Joe stood up and hugged me.

"Thanks Uncle Joe." I whispered and left.

~~The Wedding~~

I took a deep breath and looked at myself in the mirror. We had been planning this day for 7 months and it was finally happening; I was so nervous. I was about to marry possibly the most amazing man alive. We were getting married in Florida on Disney at the Gazebo at the Yacht and Beach club (my mum got married there a few years ago and I was the flower girl. It's beautiful!)

My dress was gorgeous! It hugged my body with a shimmering material until it was just above my waist when it flowed out a little. The skirt had little flower like decorations on it and with my hair in a twisted style that's really hard to describe but really beautiful with some form of wire with beads on it running through my hair, I looked almost like a princess. (Strapless)

Bex, my maid of honour, was wearing a beautiful dress that looked like something people might associate with ancient Greece. It was folded over a few times on the skirt at the front. The skit stopped just below her breasts where there was a thin decorated line before the top. It was strapless.

Macey and Liz's dresses were the same colour (They aren't on the link but use you imagination!) as Bex's and very similar but a little simpler. Where Bex had a thin decorated strip they had a thick plain band.

All the girls had their hair in the same style. Two plaits pulled around to the back of their heads, joined together with a small amount of flowers covering the join.

We all had light natural make-up on and felt ready.

We walked down the wooden boards that lead the way from the doors to the gazebo. Bex was in front alone, then Macey and Liz next to each other blocking Zach's view of me and lastly Joe and I. As we walked a few people that walked past started clapping. I was getting nervous, really nervous.

"Calm down Cam, you love him right?" Macey asked.

"With all my heart." I replied knowing it was true.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." I nodded knowing she was right.

We reached the edge of the grass block that surrounded the gazebo. I saw my mom and Aunt Abby in the front row smiling. Grant and Jonas stood by Zach waiting for the girls to stand with them and all my other family and friends sat in the rows behind.

Behind us was Disney's Boardwalk. At night it's truly beautiful, also behind us was the wedding pavilion but the Gazebo was so much nicer. A small red brick path led up to where my future husband was standing not yet turned around. When I faced the gazebo to my right was Disney's EPCOT and to my left was Disney's Hollywood Studios.

The music started and Bex began moving down the path smiling holing a bouquet of white lilies and roses. Zach turned around to watch Liz and Macey walk up and stand next to the boys. Uncle Joe gave my hand a reassuring squeeze before his arm went through mine and he led me towards Zach. Zach's jaw dropped a little when he saw me and I blushed still smiling. Photographers and camera men were all around us filming every second and taking photos of all the guests and the scenery.

When we reached the gazebo Uncle Joe let me walk up to Zach and walked to the side to stand with the others. I turned to Zach.

"You look amazing." He whispered as we turned to face the reverend.

"And you look handsome." I whispered back and the service began.

~Zach's Vow~~

_The first time I met you we were 6 years old and neighbours_

_I never imagined that one day we would be standing here getting married_

_I never thought I would ever pluck up the courage to kiss you that day_

_I never thought you would kiss back_

_You're beautiful Cameron Morgan and you don't always see it_

_And that's one of the million or more reasons why I love you_

_Your smile, your laugh, whenever they are there they immediately make my day_

_Knowing you are happy is the only thing I will always want to know_

_You never cross my mind because you are always there_

_I don't like you I love you, maybe more than I should_

_I would go to the end of the earth for you Cam_

_I would follow you anywhere because you are my life and I think I might die of you left it._

~~Cammie's Vow~~

_We met when we were 6 years old and if I'm honest you were annoying_

_When you smirked you thought it made you look hot I always laugh at that_

_When you smile though, I swear I might melt_

_When you hold me I can't imagine being anywhere more perfect than in your arms_

_How many stars are in the sky? Because if you double them you might get close to the amount of reasons I love you_

_You always worry about me over the smallest things_

_You're always protecting me from the world_

_Every little thing you do, no matter how annoying, makes me love you more and more_

_You're the only thing that is constantly on my mind and I never want to leave_

_I never in my widest dreams thought we would make it to this day and we both know why_

_But we have and I couldn't be happier_

_Zachary Goode I love you with all my heart for ever and always _

_I love you._

"You may now Kiss the bride."

Zach dipped me and we kissed for 1.34 minutes before breaking apart. Everyone was cheering as we stared into each other's eyes. At least we managed to get here, after all our jobs are dangerous.

Zach and I walked over to cut the cake. It was three layers of chocolate, vanilla and strawberry covered in white frosting with a Mickey and Minnie statue on top. We had the first part of the cake then went out to the front where a limo was waiting for me, Zach, Grant, Jonas, my mom, aunt, Liz, Bex and Macey and a few cars for the other guests.

Our limo arrived after everyone else and when we stepped out of it confetti was thrown over our heads. We saw a few of our colleagues and our old friends smiling at us. Zach and I led everyone to Citricos at the Grand Floridian (I stayed there it's awesome!) where our reception was being held.

My mom, aunt, Liz, Bex and Macey all ran up and hugged me tightly. Grant and Jonas hugged me next. Zach and I accepted more hugs and congratulations from the rest of our guests until it was time for our first dance. Zach held out his hand and led me into the middle of the room, the tables had been cleared to make a dance floor, and we started dancing to _Go The Distance _the Lucas Grabeel version. It's not what most people would call a romantic song but it was the song that was playing on my i-pod when Zach proposed.

Everyone else soon joined in the dancing when our song was finished. After a while the buffet was brought out and gossip began. I was looking around for Zach wondering where he'd gone when he came up behind me and spun me round. We kissed my arms wrapping around his neck his around my waist, when we broke off we began swaying to the music.

The guests left a couple of hours later to go home. We had payed for all the tickets and rooms for the last couple of nights.

Zach and I walked back to our room and got ready for tonight. We were going to California Grill on top of the Contemporary Resort to watch the fireworks at the Magic Kingdom.

It was the best day of my life!

~~6 years later~~

I am 27 and just gave birth to my two daughters, Jaylynn Macey Rachel Goode and Sohpia Rebecca Elizabeth Goode.

I continued working for the CIA for another 5 years before working at Gallagher as Headmistress and Cove Ops. teacher.

Zach joined us, the kids and I, 2 years later at Gallagher. We were now 37 and happier than we ever had been.

Bex and Grant had a son called Tyler Jonas Newman, they had gotten married a year after Zach and I, Tyler is 1 week older than my kids

Liz and Jonas had a daughter called Katniss Rebecca Anderson who is 2 months younger than my kids.

Macey never got married, we all thought she would but when the guy got Macey pregnant before they were married he ran off. She has twins, a boy called Matthew Zachary McHenry and a daughter called Billie Cameron McHenry.

**I want votes,**

**Story about their kids?**

**Yes? No?**

**Hope you all liked **

**Imogen Xx**


End file.
